Atarashī seikatsu
by akiraneji
Summary: The city of Yokohama- a peaceful modern city well known for its tourist attractions; the popular Yamashita Park among the citizens were you can experience the distinctive atmosphere and history of the town, or the well-known Motomachi being a city full of trendsetting of its fashion brands.


_**Characters**_

 _ **Lee Shintaro -**_ _ **  
**_ _ **1 year**_

Age: 16  
Birthday: 20/06/1998  
Hobbies – Playing/watching Basketball – socialising with friend  
Personality – Personality – Lazy but talented/gifted.  
Joined Kenjiro basketball team. In middle school lost finals against Seihō middle school.  
Rival – Daisuke Yamazaki  
High school – Kazeshini Academy High  
Blood type – A  
Lives in Yokohama with uncle and younger sister- Lina Shintaro.  
Best friend since childhood – Misaki Yamazaki (Boy) Died in an accident.  
Position- Small Forward

 _ **Daisuke Yamazaki  
1**_ _ **st**_ _ **year**_

Age: 16  
Birthday: 22/05/1998  
Hobbies – Playing/watching Basketball  
Personality – Always alone – doesn't talk that much – hates being ordered around.  
Self-centred  
Joined in Seihō middle school won in the finals against Kenjiro basketball team.  
Rival – Lee Shintaro  
High school – Kazeshini Academy High  
Blood type – B  
Leaves in Tokyo city with Mother and Father.  
Best friend since childhood – Misaki Yamazaki (Twin Brother) Died in an accident.

 _ **Ryu Hayate  
**_ _ **3**_ _ **nd**_ __ _ **Year Captain of Basketball team**_  
Age: 18  
Birthday: 02/05/1996  
Hobbies – Playing/watching Basketball – socialising with friend  
Personality – motivated, never gives up and encouraging and cares for his team mates.  
Rival –  
High school – Kazeshini Academy High  
Blood type – F  
Lives in Tokyo city  
Position – Shooting Guard

 _ **Coach Mikami**_

Age- 32

Birthday: 16/06/1988

Personality –  
Blood type – C  
Lives in Tokyo city

 _Sora Chiharu_ _  
_ _2_ _nd_ _Year_

Age: 17  
Birthday: 02/05/1997  
Hobbies – Playing/watching Basketball – socialising with friend listening to Music  
Personality – Cheerful, Hyperactive – Clever, but sometimes acts like an idiot and never gives up at anything _  
_Rival – Unknown _  
_High school – Kazeshini Academy High _  
_Blood type – A _  
_Lives in Tokyo city

 _ **Sanada Shinsuke**_

 _ **3rd Year**_

Age: 18  
Birthday: 10/06/1996  
Hobbies – Playing/watching Basketball  
Personality – very positive- very relaxed – carefree  
Rival – Unknown  
High school – Kazeshini Academy High  
Blood type – A  
Lives in Tokyo city  
Position – Power Forward

 _ **Mizuki Harada**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Year  
**_ Age: 18  
Birthday: 10/06/1996  
Hobbies – Playing/watching Basketball – socialising with friend  
Personality – Cheerful and motivated, never gives up and encouraging  
Rival – Unknown  
High school – Kazeshini Academy High  
Blood type – D  
Lives in Tokyo city  
Position – Centre

 _ **Lina Shintaro**_

Age: 14  
Birthday: 20/04/2000  
Hobbies – reading books – watch romantic movies – likes fashion  
Personality –  
Middle school – Sumari Girls Academy  
Blood type – B  
Lives in Yokohama with his parents and older brother Lee Shintaro.  
Best friend since childhood –

The city of Yokohama- a peaceful modern city well known for its tourist attractions; the popular Yamashita Park among the citizens were you can experience the distinctive atmosphere and history of the town, or the well-known Motomachi being a city full of trendsetting of its fashion brands.

There the Shintaro siblings stood in the busy train station.

"Neh, Lee." The younger of the two whispered as she kept glancing around the station. "I'm hungry. When is the damn train coming?"

"Lina, just be quiet for a moment." Lee the oldest of the Shinataro family, rolled his eyes at his younger sister. It wasn't even an hour and yet there she was complaining about being hungry.

The Shintaro siblings were now moving houses, away from the peaceful city Yokohama and in to Tokyo, the capital city of Japan. Lee didn't mind moving, the whole situation was a drag to him. Lina on the other hand was sad that she was leaving her friends behind, but deep down she was so excited to live in Tokyo. After all one of her many dreams was to live in that stunning of a city-Tokyo.

The train came moments later as both the Shinataro siblings went inside the train. Luckily both of the siblings didn't need to take a lot of stuff with them. Their father already sent their suitcases to their new apartment just last week. Shinataro _Kusanagi_ was a business man just like many other fathers in Yokohama, unlike the rest he was an executive member in that _'Blue Swan'_

"Lee!" Lina shouted across his seat tugging his arm intensely. "Look, Look at that!"

Lee nonchalantly opened his eyes and sighed.

"Look then!"

Lee rolled his eyes. He saw the beautiful scenery of the landscape from the train's windows that was beside him. Both Lee and Lina gazed at the landscape, astonished at how attractive it looked. The field of green grass, the flowers that sparked from many different colours across the fields reminded the two siblings of their mother who was a big fan of flowers.

Lee then then opened the windows of the train; the wind gushed in to his and Lina's face as he slowly inhaled the luxurious air.

Finally they arrived at the Tokyo train station.

"Lee?" Lina said tugging at his shoulders, "Where do we go now?" Her eyes glanced around the busy station.

Lee could see Lina was starting to get worried, so as the oldest he had to reassure her that she was safe. "Don't worry, we just have to wait for Uncle." He checked his phone for the nth time wondering if that uncle would come anytime. Looking over at Lina, closing his eyes for a second he then sighed. "Let's go."

Startled Lina kept tugging his arm, asking Lee where they'd go. "Lee, where, where are we going to go-?"

There he was. Uncle Haku, a tall man with quite a broad shoulder smiled at the siblings. "Sorry guys, I'm really late aren't I?" he laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. There he stood as aloof and carefree as ever, Lina who bumped in to Lee who abruptly stopped walking grinned widely. "Uncle!"

…..

Chapter 1 New Day and New beginning


End file.
